


Alpha Male

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU ish Aiden lived because I say so, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Scott Mcall Has a Big Dick, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot here juste wanting to put my favorite boys in a bed together ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott was sitting on the couch playing battlefield with Brett with Isaac sitting on the floor between his thighs reading. Liam walked in and started kissing and biting at Scott's neck. Scott let out a slight moan and quickly lost the ability to concentrate.

"Fuck Liam, that feels nice." Scott groaned. Liam turned Scott's head and pressed their mouths together in a filthy kiss. Isaac looked up and grinned setting his book aside and turning around, so he was kneeling in front of Scott. He unbuckled Scott's belt and undid his jeans sliding his alphas' and underwear off in one swift motion.Scott's big cock sprung up and slapped against his belly. Isaac gave it a few strokes and sucked it eagerly into his mouth. Scott broke his kiss with Liam and threw his head back in pleasure. "Oh fuck! You guys are gonna kill me." He groaned. Brett pulled Liam into his lap and kissed him before turning and making out with Scott. Liam slid to his knees next to Isaac and pulled him of the Alpha's cock Liam kissed Isaac tasting Scott's precum on him Liam broke the kiss and sucked Scott while Isaac stood and undressed. Isaac stepped forward stroking himself to full hardness.

"Suck Isaac's cock, Brett," Scott ordered. Brett turned and took Isaac's cock all the way to the hilt in a single motion causing Isaac to grab Brett's hair and his eyes to flash gold.

"Take your clothes of Liam," Scott said ruffling Liam's hair. Liam pulled off Scott's cock with a wet pop and did a little strip tease for Scott. Causing Scott's cock to twitch and leak out more precum. "Come here." Liam climbed into Scott's lap, and Scott kissed him passionately wrapping his hand around his and Liam's cocks and stroking them both. Liam moaned into Scott's mouth and threw both his arms around the older boys neck.

"Fuck me Alpha" Liam whispered causing Scott's eyes to flash red. Scott grabbed the lubed from between the couch cushions and slicked up his cock, and Lian sank down his length whimpering in pleasure at a stretch.

"Fuck Brett I'm gonna cum!" Isaac gasped out as Brett deep throated him. Brett just hummed hollowing his cheeks and sucking harder. "Ah fuck!" Isaac shouted as he came in Brett's mouth Brett swallowed his cum and stood up pulling Isaac into a kiss. Brett broke the kiss and looked into Isaac's eyes. "Can I fuck you, Isaac? " Brett asked rubbing soothing circles along the older boys back. "Isaac nodded and helped Brett out of his clothes.

Liam rode Scott slowly their lips locked together with their tounges exploring each other's mouths. Scott rubbed soothing circles along Liam's back as the younger man fueled himself of his alpha's cock. "Fuck that's hot," Isaac said his voice heavy with lust. Liam broke their kiss and looked as Isaac. "You like watching me ride him, Isaac?" Liam asked. "Fuck you look so good like that Li." Isaac moaned as Brett slide two well-lubed fingers into his ass. Liam shouted in surprise as Scott nailed his prostate again taking control of his beta. Liam could just hold on as Scott pistoned into him. "Liam, cum for me baby," Scott growled, and Liam groaned as he came all over Scott' torso. Scott thrust twice more and roared as he came deep inside Liam. Liam whimpered as Scott fueled him through his orgasm his body over sensitive from the pleasure. Scott slid out of Liam and held the younger boy tight against his chest. "I love you, Liam," Scott said pressing a kiss to the younger man's temple. "Love you more" Liam mumbled against Scott's shoulder. Scott grabbed the wet wipes off the table and gently cleaned himself and Liam up once they were clean the two watched with rapt attention as Brett drove Isaac crazy. Isaac was writhing and fucking himself back on three of Brett's fingers as Brett slowly stroked Isaac's hard cock with his free hand. "Brett..... B.. Please fuck....please Brett..." Isaac whined. "Please what Isaac what do you want baby," Brett said in a smug tone. "Fuck me already you bastard!" Isaac growled his eyes were blazing amber and his teeth extended into fangs. Brett pulled his fingers free and slid into Issac in one quick motion. Causing Isaac's back to arch and him to moan loudly. Isaac wrapped his legs around Brett's waist and pulled the younger boy impossibly closer. Isaac wrapped his arms around Brett's neck and pulled him into a filthy kiss. Scott's cock slowly began to rise as did Liam's as they watched the spectacle. Brett was fucking Isaac like a jack hammer, but Isaac was meeting his every thrust. Brett's teeth grew into fangs, and he bit down on Isaac' shoulder hard drawing blood. Isaac's whole world went white for a moment as he came sparks of pleasure causing him to shiver. Brett came as Isaac's tight hole turned into a vice around his cock. Brett kissed the bite mark he left on Isaac's shoulder apologetically. "Fuck Brett." Isaac panted. Brett kissed Isaac deeply. "That was amazing Isaac you should let me fuck you more often." "Only if these two get to watch that was such a turn on," Isaac said. Scott and Liam nodded in agreement. "Let's head upstairs we need to shower," Scott said scooping up Liam and carrying him up the stairs. "I can walk you know," Liam grumbled. "Maybe I like carrying you," Scott said kissing Liam on the temple. They all showered together thanking the heavens that Lydia had picked out awesome showers for the packed house. After they were all clean and dressed in sweats, they fell into bed for a nap in their usual position. Isaac on Scott's right with Liam squeezed between them with his head resting on Scott's stomach and Brett on his right. "Love you, boys," Scott said sleepily. "Love you too." His betas said in unison, and they all drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to just thrpw some more drabbles in here I don't know if this will be a regular thing or not but anyway enjoy the Smut!

Derek/Jordan

Derek walked into his loft to the smell of grilling meat. He slipped off his boots and padded into the kitchen. Jordan was standing at the stove grilling two massive steaks. Derek slipped his arms around Jordan's waist and kissed his neck.

"Hey" Derek mumbled against Jordan's neck. Jordan smiled and clasped one of Derek's hands.

"Hi, babe. Dinner will be done in a minute why don't you go freshen up." Derek grumbled and rubbed his stubbled jaw along the younger man's neck causing Jordan to shiver. "Go, you smell like a car vomited on you." Derek kissed the back of Jordan's neck and made his way up stairs.

Derek stripped off his dirty clothes and stepped into the shower letting out a content rumble when the hot water hit his skin. He was away from the grease and grime and stepped out to find clothes waiting on the counter. Derek smirked and pulled on the clean clothes feeling more human. He made his way down to find Jordan setting out their plates. He looked up at his boyfriend and smiled.

"Hey, babe feel better?" Jordan asked wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. Derek kissed him deeply and made an affirmative sound in the back of his throat.

"Come on let's eat," Derek said. They made light conversation as they ate. Derek just smiled at listened to Jordan talk about his day he could listen to the younger man talk for hours.

"Derek?" Jordan asked with a coy smirk.

"Sorry, what was that?" Derek asks snapping out of his reverie.

"I said Sheriff Stilinski was wondering if you could service some of the squad cars," Jordan said shaking his head.

"Of course tell him I will be by Monday to look them over," Derek said blushing slightly.

Jordan picked up their plates and placed them in the sink. Derek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Jordan's waist and began kissing down his neck. Jordan let out a whimper when Derek nipped his earlobe and arched his back and rubbed his ass against Derek's crotch. Derek growled spinning the younger man around and kissing him hard. Jordan let Derek devour him letting his arms wrap around the older man's waist and holding on for dear life. Derek grabbed Jordan's ass and hefted him up Jordan clung to him and let Derek carry him to the bedroom. Derek deposited Jordan gently on the bed and cut open his shirt with a claw. Jordan started to protest, but he was cut off when Derek's tongue swirled around his nipple. Jordan moaned and fisted Derek's hair. Derek trailed bites and kisses down Jordan's torso and across his stomach. Derek sucked a mark right at the corner of Jordan's hip bone causing Jordan to arch off the bed and let out a loud whine.

"Der please---" Jordan whimpered.

Derek looked up his eyes flashing blue as he pulled Jordan's sweats and underwear off in one fluid motion. Derek told Jordan's hard cock into his mouth and swallowed it down to the hilt. Jordan moaned and grasped Derek's hair again. Derek bobbed up and down his cheeks hollowed and his tongue swirling around the head of Jordan's cock on every up stroke.

"Derek, Der fuck!" Jordan shouted as he came Derek swallowed every thing he had to offer. Jordan panted and stroked his hand through Derek's hair as Derek pulled off him with a lewd pop.

Jordan pulled Derek into a filthy kiss affectionately stroking his hand up Derek's back.  
Jordan broke the kiss and palm Derek's erection through his boxers he wasn't sure when Derek had removed his own pants and shirt, but it was probably when his brain was being sucked out through his dick. Derek moaned and rolled his hips against Jordan's palm.

"Derek" Jordan whispered. "Can I fuck you?"

"No," Derek said kissing Jordan's temple. Jordan felt hurt by the rejection but before it was able to sink Derek smiled. "But you can make love to me." Derek rasped in a sexy tone. Jordan's cock immediately returned to full mast and twitched. Thank you, hell hound refractory period.

Jordan rolled Derek onto his back and pulled off his black boxers. Derek's thick cock sprang free and smacked against his belly. Jordan grabbed the lube from the bedside table and slicked up his fingers. He took Derek's cock into his mouth sucking it gently while he opened Derek's virgin hole. He added a second finger then a third Derek whined and bucked back against Jordan's fingers.

"Jordan please" Derek begged. Jordan pulled off Derek's cock and pulled his fingers free. Derek whined at a loss. "Shh babe I've got you." Jordan slid slowly into Derek gripping the base of his cock hard to keep from cumming on the spot. Derek was incredibly tight and impossibly hot. Jordan slowly rocked his hips plunging deeper into Derek. Derek made the most incredible sounds wrapping his legs around Jordan's waist and throwing his arms around his lover's neck pulling him into a kiss. Jordan slowly built up the pace keeping his lips locked with Derek's. Jordan felt his orgasm quickly building but was completely unprepared for Derek's orgasm. Derek arched his back clung tightly to Jordan and came completely untouched. Derek screamed out his pleasure, and his walls tightened around Jordan's thick member, and Jordan cried out as he came deep inside Derek.

Jordan collapsed on top of Derek panting and covered in his sweat and Derek's cum. Derek lifted Jordan's chin and kissed him gently. Jordan smiled at Derek when he broke the kiss and gazed into his beautiful multi colored eyes.

"I love you, Derek Hale," Jordan said kissing the older man again.

"I love you too Jordan Parrish." Derek said "Shower?"

"Yeah, probably a good idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson/Stiles

Jackson came home to find Stiles asleep in their bed wearing nothing but a pair of tight blue briefs with the Superman logo printed across the ass. Stiles was laying on his stomach his face buried in Jackson's pillow. Jackson rolled his eyes and stripped off his own clothes tossing them in the laundry basket. He crawled up the bed and trailed soft kisses up his lover's spine. Stiles let out a happy mumbled but didn't stir. Jackson kissed all the way up to the back of Stiles' neck before working his way back down.

"Jax?" Stiles mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Jackson said teasingly Stiles tolled over and pulled Jackson on top of him wrapping his arms around the werewolf.

"I missed you. You were gone forever I counted." Stiles whined pouting.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I wasn't even gone a week dork," Jackson said fondly rubbing his jaw along Stiles' neck.

"That's a long time not to have the werewolf I love," Stiles muttered running his fingers through Jackson's hair.

Jackson kissed Stiles deeply and passionately not breaking the kiss until they both needed air. "I missed you too Stiles."

"Hmm, nap? Then really hot homecoming sex?" Stiles inquired wiggling his eyebrows.

Jackson chuckled and kissed Stiles again. "Sounds good." They assumed their usual sleep position with Jackson spooning Stiles from behind their legs intertwined and with both Jackson's arms around Stiles' waist.

They slept for a few hours, or so Jackson thought. He woke up on his back with Stiles sucking his cock. "Fuck, Stillinksi." Jackson moaned Stiles pulled off with a lewd pop. "Not yet baby." Stiles grinned. Jackson groaned as Stiles went back to sucking him. Stiles' mouth was like heaven his own personal nirvana. He had never met anyone who could suck dick better than Stiles. Stiles kept Jackson on edge as he opened himself up with his fingers. Jackson writhed and moaned on the bed sounding wanton and so filthy.

When Stiles deemed he was ready, he pulled off Jackson's cock and immediately limed it up with his hole and dropped down Jackson's hard cock. Jackson actually roared with pleasure at the sudden change of sensation his eyes glowing blue and his claws digging into the mattress.

"Jesus Christ Stiles!" Jackson whimpered as Stiles rode him. Stiles looked amazing his tight stomach muscles working as he rode Jackson his strong legs propelling him up and down. His big cock was standing straight and proud. Jackson thrust up with each of Stiles down strokes sending them both tumbling toward the edge.

"Stiles fuck! Baby I'm gonna cum" Jackson growled as he spilled into his mate's ass. The feeling of Jackson spilling inside him set Stiles over the edge his cock covering them both in cum having never been touched.

Stiles crashed their lips together and moaned happily.

"I love you, Jackson," Stiles said falling on top of his boyfriend thoroughly fucked out. Jackson wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles.

"Love you too Stillinski. " Jackson mumbled picking stiles up and carrying him to the bathroom to clean them both up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have incestuous moments just warning you now skip if that's not your thing.

Aiden/Ethan/Danny

Danny was trying to study key word trying because the twins were being distracting little shits. Aiden had Ethan pressed against the wall kissing him breathless, and the younger of the two twins moaned into his brother's mouth. Aiden trailed kisses along Ethan jaw and down his throat causing him to let out a beautiful high pitched whine. "Fuck Aiden" Ethan groaned as his twin tore open his shirt and latched on to one of his sensitive nipples. Danny tossed his text book on the table and watched the show unfold. Aiden moved to Ethan other nipple making Ethan clutch the back of his neck and whine. Aiden grinned and slipped to his knees quickly undoing Ethan's pants and pulling his thick cock free. "Aiden," Ethan whined.

"Shhh, little brother I've got you." Aiden soothed. Aiden engulfed Ethan cock in his warm mouth swirling his tongue around the spongy head Ethan groaned and knocked his head against the wall. Danny's cock was fully hard in his tight jeans he lowered the zip and pulled his cock free giving it a few rough tugs as he watched. Aiden alternated between quick bobs of his head and deep throating his twin's cock. Ethan gripped Aiden's hair gently and shallowly thrust into the sinful heat of his brother's throat. "My god Aiden feels so good," Ethan whined. Aiden hummed sending vibrations up Ethan's shaft. Ethan's hips stuttered, and he came hard doubling over and pumping his come down his brothers throat. Aiden swallowed him greedily holding his younger brother up by his quivering thighs. Ethan slid down the wall utterly spent, and Aiden pulled off his cock with a lewd pop.

"Feel better baby boy?" Aiden asked with a wink.

"Fuck yeah," Ethan muttered gently caressing his brother's jaw with his thumb. Danny whimpered, and Aiden looked up and smirked.

"Feeling left out Dan?" Aiden teased.

"A little," Danny said flatly.

Aiden chuckled and crawled over on all fours looking like a predator as he knelt between Danny's legs. He ran his hands up and Danny's thighs before pulling his pants and boxers off. He pulled Danny to the edge of the couch and tongued at his entrance. Danny made a sound that was half moaning half gasp. Aiden's talented tongue licked around Danny's hole teasingly before breaching it with the tip. Danny slapped his had on the arm of the couch as Aiden tongue fucked him. Aiden added a finger alongside his tongue gently massaging Danny's prostate. "Aiden! Please." Danny whimpered. "What do you need baby?" Aiden said gently biting one of Danny's muscular globes. "Fuck me you fucking tease!" Danny groaned. Aiden chuckled and stood up shoving a pillow under Danny's hips and thrusting into him in one sharp move. Danny screamed in pleasure. Aiden fucked Danny hard causing the sofa to scoot backward a bit. Danny clutched Aiden's shoulders and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Aiden kept up his brutal pace growling as he pounded against Danny's prostate. Danny bucked back against Aiden so close to climax he just needed a little more. As if reading his mind Aiden bit down hard on Danny's collar bone and thrust hard against his lovers prostate. Danny screamed as he shot ropes of cum all over his torso his cock untouched. Aiden thrust a few more erratic times and growled his eyes were glowing as he pumped Danny full of his cum. Danny was barely aware of Ethan jerking off and Cumming all over his face. Aiden licked Ethan's cum from Danny's face and Kissed his brother before turning and kissing Danny. Aiden slipped out of Danny and kissed him again. Ethan came in with a wet rag and cleaned the three of them up.

"Can I study now?" Danny said only half conscious.

Aiden grinned. Sitting next to Danny and wrapping an arm around him. "Told you I could get him to take a study break Eth." Danny rolled his eyes. "You guys are the absolute worst," Danny said fondly.

"That's why you love us," Ethan Said settling on Danny's opposite side wrapping an arm around him.

"Something like that" Danny muttered contently leaning his head on Aiden's shoulder and dozing off. He could finish studying later after all....


	5. Chapter 5

Scott/Isaac

Sometimes Isaac needed particular attention from Scott. Scott loved Liam and Brett, but Isaac was his snuggle monster and would always be his puppy. Isaac was leaning against Scott sitting between his legs with his back pressed against his chest. Scott was kissing Isaac's neck and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"You're so beautiful Isaac. I love you so much. You make me so hot. Do you feel how horny you make your alpha." Scott whispered his ample erection pressing against Isaac's back.

"Scott." Issac breathed

"What do you need sweetheart?" Scott asked palming Isaac's erection.

"Make love to me," Isaac said a blush creeping from the tips of his ears down to his chest.

"Alright baby lay on your back," Scott instructed. Isaac complied, and Scott straddled him kissing every inch of Issac bare torso as he slipped off the Betas sweats. Isaac's thick cock sprang up and slapped against his belly leaving a small puddle of precum. "No underwear you dirty pup," Scott said fondly licking up Isaac's precum. Isaac shivered Scott kissed up and down Isaac's length before swallowing it down. Isaac gasped and fisted the sheets as Scott devoured him. Scott slipped a finger into Isaac finding him already wet and loose.

"Go all ready for me sweetheart?" Scoot said pulling off Issac's cock. Isaac blushed and nodded. Scott kissed him gently and pressed into Isaac's tight hole. " Fuck you feel so good" Scott moaned sliding into the hilt easily Isaac's hole practically pulling him in. Scott breathed in sharply through his nose and paused for a second. Isaac wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist. Scott stared into Isaac's beautiful blue eyes getting momentarily lost in them. A needy whimper from Isaac snapped him out of his reverie, and Scott rolled his hips in long, languid thrusts striking Issac's prostate again and again. Isaac loved how full Scott made him feel he held onto Scott as Scott slowly built them both up in a crescendo of pleasure. It was a slow, gentle process and Isaac loved it Scott took his time keeping them both near the edge, exploring Isaac's mouth with his tongue letting his hands roam up and down Isaac's ribs. Scott shifted his angle slightly causing his big cock to brush Isaac's prostate just right. Isaac gasped and wrapped a hand around his cock he gave himself a few rough tugs and his vision went white his nerves alight with electricity as he climaxed having one over the most powerful orgasms of his life. Scott kissed him and fucked him through his orgasm. Isaac's eyes refocused on Scott's smiling face. "I've never seen you cum that much," Scott said, Isaac looked down at his chest he and Scott were drenched in Isaac's cum. "Holy shit." Isaac breathed tilting his head back and laughed. Scott groaned Isaac's laugh sending vibrations through Isaac's body and up his cock causing him to cum with a shout. Scott slumped forward and rested his forehead against Isaac's "That's a first Scott chuckled." Isaac grinned. "I laughed you into an orgasm." Scott fell forward laughing hard.

"You are such a dork," Isaac said fondly rubbing Scott's back as he burst into a fit of giggles.

Scott caught his breath and kissed Isaac. "I love you," Scott said smiling at his mate.

"I love you more," Isaac said sleepily. It was true Isaac loved Scott more than words could describe.

"Impossible," Scott said

Brett popped into the room "Hey Scott me and Liam are gonna get food....." he trailed off and quirked a brow at the state of his other mates.

"What are you getting?" Scott asked conversationally as if he weren't still balls deep in Isaac.

"Taco Bell," Brett said rolling his eyes.

"Bring us back something I don't think I can move," Isaac said smiling at Brett.

"Alright," Brett said walking over and kissing them both."Be back soon." Brett said turning and leaving and if he had to adjust his boner that was his own business.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles/Scott

Scott at Stiles were both sitting on Scott's bed playing Mario cart. "Wanna make this more interesting? " Stiles said with an eyebrow waggle.

"What?" Scott asked

"Loser of the next race has to blow the winner?" Stiles said smirking at Scott. Scott stares at Stiles is disbelief. "Dude if you wanna suck my dick all ya gotta do is ask," Scott says shoving Stiles' shoulder. "What? Really?" Stiles said surprised.

"Of course your my best friend if you want to fool around I'm ok with that," Scott says with a shrug.

 

"What about your boyfriends?" Stiles asks.

"We have a Stiles clause," Scott says

"A Stiles clause?" Stiles asks with a quirked brow.

"I'm allowed to have sex with you no jealousy no questions asked, " Scott says

"Oh well, Jackson and I are kinda open so um let's do this?" Stiles asks nervously.

"Come here, you dork," Scott says pulling Stiles in for a kiss. Stiles melts under Scott's tender treatment his lips are rougher than Jackson's, and he tastes like pizza and Dr. Pepper but its perfect. Stiles lets his hands explore his best friend rubbing up and down Scott's back and then down his strong arms. Scott pulls back and slips his shirt off and helps Stiles out of his own. "Wow, Stiles you're getting some guns," Scott says kissing Stiles' biceps approvingly.

"Jackson's always dragging me to the gym," Stiles says Scott smiles and kisses down Stiles chest swirling his tongue around each nipple eliciting a groan from his best friend. Trails kiss up and down Stiles torso biting and sucking marks along his collar bone.

"Fuck Scotty." Stiles moans. Scott pushes Stiles flat on his back and climbs over him kissing him and pressing their denim clad erections together. Stiles whimpers and bucks his hips. Scott is so dominant, yet gentle Stiles is beginning to see what Liam was talking about when he described sex with Scott.

"Scott gets your dick in my mouth you giant tease," Stiles whined. Scott shook his head fondly and pulled off his jeans and underwear exposing his big cock.

"Holy fuck Scott how big is this thing?" Stiles asks giving Scott's cock a few experimental tugs. Scott moans before finding his voice again.

"Nine and a half inches." Scott manages as Drags another moan out of the alpha.

"And I thought Jackson was big," Stiles muttered before slipping down and taking Scott into his mouth. Scott gasped and clutched the back of Stiles' head as Stiles sucked him. Stiles bobbed up and down deep throating Scott on each down stroke and humming sending vibrations shooting up Scott's dick. Stiles played with Scott's full balls dipping his tongue into the slit of Scott's dick lapping at the sweet precum gathered there then swirling his tongue around the head. Scott fought the urge to thrust into Stiles' throat and just enjoyed the best blowjob he'd ever gotten. Stiles pulled out all the stops changing angles and working his around. He hollowed his cheeks and really went to town. Scott whimpered and sifted the sheets

"Stiles I'm not gonna last," Scott warned. Stiles moaned around Scott's member taking him down his throat then back to the tip faster and faster until his mouth was flooded by Scott's cum.

"Oh fuck!" Scott shouted as he filled Stiles eager mouth. Stiles felt his own orgasm hit getting off just from giving his best friend pleasure. Scott clung to Stiles panting as Stiles nursed the last sweet drops out of Scott's dick. Stiles pulled off, and they kissed lazily for a long time. Scott pulled back and looked at Stiles noticing the wet spot in the front of his jeans.

"You got off just by blowing me?" Scott asked in amazement? Stiles blushed.

"I love sucking dick kinda have an oral fixation."

"That's so fucking hot," Scott said. Scott got up and grabbed Stiles a pair of sweats.

"Here put those on." Stiles stripped out of his sticky pants and underwear and pulled on the offered sweats. They snuggled in Scott's bed Scott lazily tracing the pattern of Stiles devil's trap tattoo. A few minutes later Liam and Issac walked in jumping in the bed with Liam worming in between Stiles and Scott his head resting against Scott's belly with Isaac spooning Stiles.

"Oh god, I'm caught in a puppy pile." Stiles joked. "Deal with it its the best," Liam muttered. Isaac hummed in agreement. Brett joined them a while later, and Stiles felt amazingly warm and comfortable sandwiched between a bunch of werewolf space heaters.

"No wonder you sleep so well, Scotty," Stiles muttered sleepily.

"You just need more werewolves in your bed at once." Scott snarked.

"I dunno Jackson is kinda a possessive cuddler," Stiles muttered.

"I am not I just have to hold you still to keep you from stealing the blankets and becoming a Stiles burrito," Jackson said from the door.

"Hey, babe. Puppy pile with us?" Stiles said making grabby hands at Jackson. Jackson rolled his eyes and flopped practically on top of Issac and Stiles wrapping one arm around Stiles and one around Isaac. "Aren't we supposedly having a pack meeting tonight?" Jackson yawned.

"Later." Scott said, "Pack bonding nap first." A while later they were joined by Malia and Kira who curled around the foot of the bed. Ethan, Aiden, and Danny took the head of the bed stilling up against the headboard with Scott using Danny's lap for a pillow. Isaac using Danny's and Brett and Jackson each using one each of Aiden's thighs. Derek shifted into his full wolf form and laid across their legs with Jordan curling up with Kira, Malia and the recently arrived Lydia.

"Good thing I made you get a giant bed," Stiles mumbled against Scott's chest. Scott chuckled, and as soon as everyone was settled, they all drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't kbow were the puppy piles came from but I couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam goes into his heat and Ethan is the only one around to help him.

Ethan/Liam

Liam woke up with his body on fire and his cock throbbing. He let out a soft whimper and adjusted his throbbing erection in his sleep pants. He knew this feeling this wasn't the first time he'd gone into heat, but it was probably the most poorly timed. Most of the pack was away this week at some big werewolf conference in Seattle, Liam and Ethan had volunteered to stay behind to keep an eye on things. Now all Liam could think about was how much he needed Scott's cock buried in his ass, to feel his knot tying them together. There was a soft knock on the door to Scott's room where Liam always slept.

"Li are you alright partner?" Ethan asked softly from the other side of the door.

"No," Liam whined pulling his cock free and jerked himself in a vain attempt at relief.

The door swung open, and Ethan let out a gasp followed by a low growl when the delicious scent hit his nose. His eyes flashed blue when he noticed Liam lying on the bed desperately tugging at his cock. "You're in heat," Ethan says stalking over to Liam and looming over him drinking in the betas spicy scent. Liam whimpered and nodded. "I need-" Liam was cut off with another whimper as he desperately tried to make himself cum. Ethan was on him in an instant kissing Liam deeply taking the younger man's erection in hand and stroking him roughly. Liam let out a sigh into Ethan's mouth knowing the former alpha would take care of him.

Ethan broke the kiss and met Liam's glowing amber eyes with his blue ones. "I know we've never been intimate before, but I'm going to take care of you, Liam. Okay?" Liam nodded quickly, and Ethan kissed him gently. Ethan tasted so different from the rest of Liam's lovers. Ethan tasted like whiskey and cigarettes a sweet, smoky combination. Perhaps it was the heat haze talking, but Ethan was a way better kisser than Scott, Brett, and Isaac he'd feel guilty for thinking that later. Ethan reached into bed side table and pulled out the lube. He continued kissing Liam neck and jaw as he slicked up his fingers. Liam made the most intoxicating sounds as Ethan kissed and bit him. Ethan slid a finger into Liam causing the younger man to groan in pleasure. "So fucking responsive Li, so fucking beautiful," Ethan said as he worked his finger in and out of Liam occasionally brushing his prostate causing him to groan. "Fuck Ethan - you're such a sap" Liam still managed to be a little shit even with the heat haze fogging his brain. Ethan swallowed Liam's cock whole in retaliation, and Liam let out a sob of pleasure as Ethan worked in a second finger. "Fucker!" Liam managed to groan as Ethan's fantastic mouth worked his burning erection. Ethan chuckled sending vibrations up Liam's cock the little shit. Ethan gave excellent head almost better than Brett he enthusiastically bobbed up and down swallowing around Liam's cock, swirling his tongue around the head and massaging Liam's prostate with his fingers. Liam felt himself get closer and closer to his climax. "Close!" Liam warned, but Ethan just hummed around Liam's cock, and that's all it took. Liam's back jolted off the bed as he came hard into Ethan's mouth Ethan swallowed his cum eagerly savoring the sweet taste of his second. Liam panted heavily and whimpered as Ethan continued to stretch him he knew his heat wouldn't abate until he'd been knotted but fuck that had felt good and had taken the edge off.

"Fuck that feels nice," Liam muttered relaxing as Ethan added a third finger. Ethan kissed him slowly and sweetly Liam could taste himself on Ethan's tongue and if that wasn't fucking hot. Liam's cock quickly began swell again. Ethan pulled back and smiled down at Liam. "You're so handsome Liam you know that?" Ethan said running a finger down Liam's strong jaw. Liam blushed "You sound like Scott." Liam grumbled. "Scott is right, you're strongly built like a pint-sized tank, you have a gorgeous facial structure, your ass is to die for, and if I were a sculptor, I'd totally carve your image in marble." Liam blushed and tried to hide his face, but Ethan grabbed his chin and kissed him Liam groaned when Ethan added a fourth finger the sneaky little fuck. "You this sappy with Danny?" Liam joked, and Ethan rolled his eyes. "No, I'm probably worse." Liam laughed at that he'd never imagined he'd be in bed with Ethan cracking jokes with four fingers in his ass but he wasn't complaining. Soon enough Liam was rolling his hips back onto Ethan's fingers desperately. "Ethan!" Liam growled desperately. His eyes were glowing amber and glaring at the older werewolf. Ethan smirked the little shit and pulled his fingers free causing Liam to whine. Ethan quickly lubed up his cock and slid into Liam in one quick thrust. Liam let out a deep breath as he adjusted he knew why Ethan had used for fingers now Ethan was fucking huge not as long as Scott but much thicker. "Jesus you're big." Ethan kissed him and roughly jerked Liam's flagging erection back to full hardness. "Just Ethan is fine Li," Ethan said smirking Liam smacked his chest and the bastard laughed sending vibrations through Liam again. "Fucking move Eth!" Liam commanded. Ethan smirked again and began fucking Liam hard. Liam wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist as Ethan pounded into him expertly nailing his prostate repeatedly sending electricity shooting through Liam's body. Liam hung on to Ethan for dear life as the Ex Alpha fucked him he felt Ethan's claws rake down his back and his hissed in pleasure returning the favor. Ethan moaned and kissed Liam. "Fuck I'm close Liam." Liam felt Ethan's knot swell as he fucked into Liam with gusto. "Do Ethan knot your second." Ethan roared and buried his knot fully into Liam and came so hard he thought his heart would stop. Ethan bit down hard on Liam's collar bone, and Liam orgasmed untouched painting their chests in ropes of white. Ethan and Liam panted and clung to each other Ethan's face in the crook of Liam's neck.

"Fuck you're amazing Li," Ethan muttered Liam carded his fingers through Ethan's hair scratching at his scalp. "You're pretty fucking awesome yourself." Ethan kissed Liam again and managed to maneuver them, so Ethan was spooning Liam. Liam shifted closer to Ethan and Ethan whimpered as he came again just from the small movement. "Are you still cumming?" Liam asked amazed. Ethan whimpered and tried to hold Liam still. "My knot is super sensitive and on a hair trigger," Ethan said placing a kiss on top of Liam' s head. "That's kinda hot." Liam muses. "Go to sleep Li." Ethan grumbles and Liam chuckles snuggling as close as he can to Ethan before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
